The present invention relates to a trigger-type liquid dispenser. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spring member made of synthetic resin in the trigger-type liquid injector, and a rotational mechanism of a nozzle head.
There are a lot of disclosure of a synthetic resin trigger-type liquid dispenser or injector for atomizing, injecting and injecting in the form of foaming.
Such known trigger-type liquid dispenser comprises an injector body having an inverted L-shaped side shape, a nozzle head mounted at a front end of the injector body, a trigger hinged at a front portion of the injector body, a pump mechanism in the injector body, said pump mechanism including a plunger, and a coil spring for returning the plunger, which spring is made of metal. A cover is mounted outside of the injector body. The injector body includes a mounting cylinder and a suction pipe at its lower end. The trigger liquid dispenser is mounted to a neck of a container storing liquid at the mounting cylinder. The suction pipe is inserted into the container. When the trigger is pulled, the pump mechanism sucks liquid from the container to the nozzle head, through which the liquid is atomized, injected, or injected in the form of foaming, etc.
Recently, it is required to reuse waste products as resources with the increase of waste products, and therefore a spring member made of synthetic resin has been proposed. However, the conventional spring member made of synthetic resin has the following disadvantages.
If a spring constant is uniform in whole of the spring member, it tends to concentrate an internal stress to a portion at which the spring member is fixed to the injector body. Thus, when the trigger is used above the setting times, there is a possibility of fatigue breakage. If a spring constant is uniform, internal stress is uniformly dispersed. Thus, if a spring constant varies gradually, a required spring elasticity may not be obtained, or an operating power is required too much.